


Baby We Don't Need These Lights, 'Cause You'll Be Seeing Stars Tonight

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mavio, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: He could spot Maverick’s tanned muscular body, hiding under those fitting clothes, from miles away. Maverick was sat in the common room with Rins and Jack. Spreading his thighs apart, looking ridiculously inviting, Fabio thought as he approached them.this is just an excuse to write Mack/Fabio smut
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Baby We Don't Need These Lights, 'Cause You'll Be Seeing Stars Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what to say other than i'm obsessed by these two, and that there's never enough Maverick & Fabio, let alone smut, and i miss them. If you like this mess please leave a kudos or a comment!   
> You can also come and say hi on [Tumblr](https://baentancur.tumblr.com) :)

He could spot Maverick’s tanned muscular body, hiding under those fitting clothes, from miles away. Maverick was sat in the common room with Rins and Jack. Spreading his thighs apart, looking ridiculously inviting, Fabio thought as he approached them. Maverick was sat on the couch watching Jack and Alex goofing around. Fabio sat himself down beside him and leaned in close to Maverick’s personal space. “You’re so fucking hot Mack” he whispered in Maverick’s ear placing a hand on the other man’s thigh.

Maverick raised his eyebrows in surprise looking at him. Fabio wasn’t usually this bold, but Maverick was looking really good and ever since they’d been in Jerez Maverick had been glowing. He wouldn’t say it out loud but Maverick speaking Spanish really turned him on. Everything the man did in the recent days had made Fabio want to drop to his knees in front of him and suck him off. “Someone’s excited” Maverick said with a grin. “Let’s go back to my motorhome” Fabio said a bit louder than he had intended to. “I’m just going to pretend I didn’t hear that lads, yeah?” Jack shouted from across the room pointing between them.

Fabio dragged Maverick through the paddock, eager to have his way with the man. Their mouths were locked as soon as the motorhome’s door were closed. Fabio then pushed Maverick on the bed as he eyed the older man biting his lips. Fabio swung his legs around Maverick’s, one leg on either side of Maverick’s thighs on the mattress. He sat himself down on the other man’s lap. Fabio aligned himself so that he was sitting on his crotch. Maverick’s hand came around him, grabbing at ass cheeks possessively. They were used to doing this now, it came naturally. It started mid-season, after one of the races, bodies wrapped around each other and sheets tangled. 

Fabio started moving his hips, desperately seeking friction. He could feel Maverick’s hard on through the material, he brought his hand down between their bodies. He grabbed Maverick’s erection through the material and started palming it. “You’re so hard” he heard himself say into the kiss. “Mhmm” Maverick moaned into Fabio’s mouth. Their tongues moving in dance.

“And so big” Fabio continued a small smile forming on his lips. Snaking his hand under Maverick’s waistband and taking his cock in his hand. His fingers wrapped around the other man’s member and started to move them up and down his length. “Fuck Fabio” Maverick moaned, his tone low.

Maverick rested his head back against the headboard and watched as Fabio stroked his cock. Fabio loved the sound he drew from the other man. He removed both of their shirts throwing them on the floor somewhere. He caught Maverick’s lips once again, missing the taste of his lips. Maverick lifted his hips of the bed removing the last piece of clothing on his body. Fabio moved his hands up and down Maverick’s thick thighs before sitting down on his lap again. He purposely aligned himself so that Maverick’s erection was poking his clothed hole. Maverick let out a whine and Fabio quickly went back to kissing him again. Moving his hips and grinding down on Maverick’s hard cock. “You’re such a tease” Maverick said and Fabio smiled knowingly into the kiss, rolling his hips down harder.

Maverick couldn’t take it anymore, he held onto Fabio tight and flipped them around so that he was on top. Fabio hated to admit it but he loved it when Maverick was like this, dominant and the one in control all worked up and horny. He was usually the reserved and laid back type, but during sex something switched in him. He showed a side to him Fabio had never seen before, a side to him that made Fabio’s knees buckle and his face flushed red. Maverick pressed kisses all over his body, making a trail down to his lower stomach before stopping. He looked up and hooked his fingers under Fabio’s waistband and slowly removing the clothing item, freeing his cock. Maverick took it in his hand and looked at it, placing light kisses on the tip and licking the shaft. He did it on purpose, Maverick loved teasing him since Fabio was really impatient when it came to sex. Fabio bucked his hips up slightly and Maverick pushed him back down against the mattress, his hands holding down his hips. Fabio let out a whimper.

“Patience Fabio. Patience” Maverick said with a smug smile between licks. Fabio felt his legs tremble as Maverick sucked at the skin next to his leaking cock. After what felt like an eternity Maverick finally took him into his mouth. He swallowed him down bit by bit, and expertly started to work his mouth on his dick. They were familiar with one another's bodies by this point. Fabio moaned and brought his hand down to Maverick’s head, keeping him there. He watched as the older bobbed his head up and down his length, lips red and swollen, looking absolutely beautiful.

Maverick moved all the way down his dick, taking him all in before going all the way up again, mouthing at the head. The noises that were coming from Fabio were embarrassing, but at that point he didn’t care. Fabio couldn’t help but buck his hips into Maverick’s mouth. Maverick met his thrusts this time letting Fabio fuck his throat for a bit. Maverick had always been good at everything when it came to sex, he just always seemed to know exactly what to do to make Fabio fall apart. Even their first time hadn’t felt like their first time.

Maverick removed his mouth with a pop looking up at Fabio the whole time. Maverick’s hand still wrapped around him keeping the rhythm steady. Maverick then lowered himself even more, laying flat on his belly and lifting Fabio’s legs a bit, bending them and spreading them apart. He licked a trail down from Fabio’s balls to his hole. He spread Fabio’s cheeks apart and started licking and kissing his hole. Fabio sucked in a breath at the contact, not expecting it. This was new, Maverick had never eaten him out before. They’d never done this, but somehow Maverick made it feel like a routine. He worked his tongue inside of him, the sensation making Fabio’s legs tremble.

“Fuck that feels good” Fabio moaned his hands trying to grip onto the short short hairs. Maverick hummed into him as his tongue moved deeper inside him, fucking into him with a rhythm. The feeling was amazing, a feeling he’d never felt before but certainly could get used to. Fabio brought his hand down to grip his own cock, needing friction but it took about three seconds before Maverick slapped his hand away. Fabio felt Maverick’s tongue quickly being replaced by a pair of fingers. Maverick moved up his body again, placing himself between his spread out legs. Fabio brought Maverick down for a kiss, tasting himself on the older’s tongue.

He moaned into Maverick’s mouth when his fingers brushed against his spot. Sending waves of pleasure through his body. Maverick repeated the motions making sure to hit his prostate with each movement of his fingers, scissoring him expertly. Fabio pushed back, thrusting his hips up as well seeking friction for his cock. He could feel Maverick’s hard cock bumping against his own and all Fabio wanted to do was hump himself to orgasm with Maverick’s fingers fucking him. “You’re such a slut Fab. You like that huh? You like having my fingers deep inside of you. I bet I could make you cum, just from this” Maverick said, his tone low and raspy and the Spanish accent becoming more and more prominent. Fabio’s cock jumped and all he could do was nod. Maverick wasn’t usually very talkative during sex, it was rare, especially the dirty talking. Fabio wasn’t complaining though, seeing Maverick like this turned him on more than anything else ever could.

“I can’t hear you Fabio” Maverick said speeding up the pace, his fingers fucking into Fabio’s hole. “More” Fabio breathed out. “Tell me what you need Fab” Maverick said working a third finger into the younger. He moaned out loud as he felt Maverick’s fingers stretching his tight hole. Relishing the feeling of being full. “I- I need your cock” he moaned as his hips bucked into the fingers working him. “Say it again” Maverick said more demanding, pushing the fingers deeper onto his prostate. Fabio couldn’t take it anymore, he needed Maverick to fuck him. “I need your cock” Fabio said arching his back into the touch, “please” he whined.

Maverick quickly lubed up his dick and aligned it with his hole, slowly pushing in all the way hitting his spot perfectly the first time. Maverick knew his body like the back of his hand, he knew exactly how to please all of Fabio’s needs. He rolled his hips into him, his pace agonisingly slow. Maverick was big, and even though Fabio was used to his size, and even though Maverick had spent the last fifteen minutes preparing him, he always took his time when he first slid into him. Maverick buried his face into the crook of Fabio’s neck biting and sucking bruises into his neck. He brought his hand to the back of Maverick’s head lightly scratching at the short hairs whilst his other hand was placed on the small of Maverick’s back, encouraging him to go deeper and harder.

Fabio moaned with every thrust that came, letting out small whimpers and noises along the way. He threw his head back on the pillow letting the pleasure wash over him. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate on feeling of Maverick sliding in and out of him. He would never get tired of that feeling. Maverick’s deep moan brought him back, his rhythm had significantly sped up, fucking into him harder and faster. “Fuck Fabio you’re so tight” Maverick said with his raspy sex voice. Fabio’s hole clenched around Maverick as he felt the other man’s cock twitch inside of him. Maverick placed a hand against the head board bracing himself. He alternated between quick thrusts and slow and hard ones. Fabio was a moaning mess under him, he laid there admiring the man pounding away at his hole. He was so gorgeous, the setting sun making his skin look golden and the way his muscles tensed with every thrust and the way his eyes became dark with lust. Everything about Maverick made Fabio feel things he never thought he could feel about another man. Somehow though, he just made it all make sense.

“I’m close Mack” Fabio breathed out, barely audible but Maverick heard it and started fucking him with more force and passion. Fabio looked up at him, both his hands holding the side of Maverick’s face, he brought him down so that their lips touched. Maverick’s movements stalled as they’re lips moved against each other and they made out. “I wish you could see yourself right now” Maverick whispered against his lips, slightly breathless. “You’re so fucking beautiful Fabio, you have no idea how gorgeous you are” he continued. Those brown eyes staring down at him, lips millimetres from touching. Fabio knew it was cliché, but he seriously thought he could drown those eyes. He felt his cheeks flush red and quickly caught Maverick’s lips again because he had no idea how to answer him. It didn’t matter though because he felt Maverick knowingly smile against his lips.

Maverick started moving his hips again, the rhythm becoming more and more sloppy. They were both really close, Fabio could feel his orgasm building up. Maverick started fucking into him hard and fast. Fabio moaned, not giving a single fuck about who might be listening. ‘Mack Mack Mack’ he heard himself say whilst the other man fucked into him. “I’m gonna come Mack, I’m gonna come” Fabio said between moans. “Fuck- cum for me baby” Maverick responded, taking Fabio’s neglected cock in his hand and starting to pump it. Fabio didn’t last longer after that, as he watched Maverick work him undone. He shot his load onto his stomach and Maverick’s fist, arching into the touch. His moans filled the motorhome as his orgasm washed over his body. 

Fabio brought Maverick’s hand up, the one that was covered in come, and started licking it off the fingers. Staring right at Maverick as he brought the man’s fingers into his mouth, licking them clean. “Fuck” Maverick moaned still fucking into him hard, his pace became frantic as he chased his orgasm, desperate for release. “Fabio” Maverick’s hips stuttered as he finally shot his load into Fabio’s hole. He collapsed on top of him, both of them totally spent. Maverick slid out of him and Fabio felt the cum dripping down his thigh. They laid there catching their breaths, chests falling heavy in unison. “Come here” Maverick whispered bringing Fabio closer to him. Fabio cuddled up to Maverick’s side, the feeling of sleep beginning to wash over him. No one had ever made him feel as good as Maverick did. Around him, Fabio could be himself, he didn’t have to worry about anything when they were alone. He’d never felt this way about anyone before and it scared him, it really did. He cared about Maverick so much it drove him crazy at times. They didn’t talk about it though, they didn’t need to. They had an unspoken bond that only them understood, whatever happened, they always had each other. Maverick was his, and he was Maverick’s.


End file.
